Red Bomber
by Ironfoot
Summary: The story of the two scientists who created the first, true robot.
1. First Breath

Red Bomber  
  
By Ironfoot  
  
I've been wanting to do a fanfic based on the Mega Man series for months now, and have finally came to the conclusion to write about Proto Man. Why you ask? Well, there are just so many things that are mysterious about Proto Man that I thought a fic about him would be worth writing for. Hope you enjoy it! Proto Man is Copyright Capcom. The rest of Red Bomber is Copyright Ironfoot.  
  
Chapter 1: First Breath  
  
The Void.  
  
It was ever present, and never yielding. It was impossible to fight back. It was noiseless, tasteless, and impossible to grab a hold of it.  
  
It was nothing.  
  
But The Void was also something. It teared through the victim's heart, maintaining its hold on the being, making the mind go numb in fear. This lack of thought caused the physical being to be paralyzed in fear. The being tried to take a hold of his thoughts and emotions, but The Void simply cast a spell of fear onto the being again and again, always keeping control. The being did not know how long it has been fighting his fear, because The Void clouds all awareness. Time, pleasure, and anything of the outside world The Void has made irrelevant in its domination of the being. The dark was unsolvable, untouchable, and unthinkable. The being looked powerless to stop The Void from its invasion.  
  
However, the being wasn't completely powerless against The Void. The Void dominates the being mentally and physically through fear, but The Void does not harm the being emotionally and spiritually. Although still clouded by The Void, the heart of the being cried out into the darkness, looking for any help or assistance in its great time of peril. However, The Void is forever, it is everything and nothing, and The Void is not kind to those of a greater authority than it is. The being's heart, in the reply of its great cry, got a small drop of fear from The Void. The fear mixed in with the heart, paralyzing very small portions of it, while doing enough damage to lower the spirit of the being. Emotions were destroyed. Dreams were shattered. Yet, in spite of the damages, the beings heart and soul remained. The heart will forever remain because of one emotion. This emotion may be diminished by The Void, but it is impossible to destroy.  
  
This emotion is called Hope.  
  
Because of Hope, the heart continually called out for help, despite the numbness and pain from fear. It endlessly called out into The Void, hoping someone or something would answer. Everytime The Void shot fear into the being's heart, the hope of finding help increased just a little. So, the being's heart kept sending out its call for help. It wasn't expecting any type of reply, but still hope kept pushing the being's heart to look for help.  
  
Suddenly, in the most unexpected situation imaginable, a reply came to the being's heart. The heart energetically accepted it, and waves of love and passion swept through the heart, engulfing even the tiniest drop of fear from The Void. With a new purpose, the heart started to beat, pushing the fluid of life toward the brain of the being. When the fluid reached the brain, The Void was suddenly penetrated and attacked. The brain dissipated the fear on the being's physical form, and the being's body became unparalyzed. The Void started to quickly dissipate now, only to be replaced by something more promising.  
  
A glow of red.  
  
The red glow now fully dissipated The Void and washed fear away from every corner of the being's body. The heart was now beating with happiness, relieved that the pain and fear from The Void were finally gone. Just when the being was about to inspect on where he was, a thought shot through his brain like a speeding bullet. After analyzing the thought, the being's heart tried to control the thought, and tried to analyze it itself. However, the heart found it impossible to do so. It seemed as though a cloud of fear covered the thought, and could only be analyzed by the mind. Unwillingly, the heart decided to let the being's brain have its way.  
  
The being opened its eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 1! Have any Comments? Please R&R! 


	2. First Step

Red Bomber

Chapter 2

By Lord Ironfoot

Chapter 2: First Step

The light's cascading effects continued its dance downstream as the sun reached its zenith for the day. At its arrival, birds began to sing the glory of the world, the song of life, so simple and yet so elegant. The trees swayed in response, their leaves humming to their own tune. All the while the sun enjoyed the spectacle, shining its light on all things.

One leaf disconnected itself and swayed by its own unique dance. As the river roared in response, the wind gently guided the leaf to a small incline. Through rusty gates, through dead trees, through old unusable machines, though a rusty sewer pipe, the wind finally pushed the leaf through the final gate, slamming the gate wide open. Satisfied, the wind died down and decided to dance elsewhere in the wilderness as the leaf finally descended onto a glass-top table, covered with crystal glasses and drinks.

"So, it's finally awake." Said a voice, one hand reaching for the glass. "You do know what this means for the world, right Thomas?" The other hand swiftly slapped the leaf off the table.

"It means a new beginning for mankind." Said the other. "Albert, imagine what we can do with this kind of technology. We would be able to find the cures for cancer, Alzheimer's syndrome, and if we couldn't find them, he would be able to."

Albert mumbled in response, looking at the shimmering effects of the river. Dr. Thomas Light never saw the wealth, power and glory that such technology could bring to him. He never saw what kind of power this could become. All Light cared about was how he could use this technology to overcome what the human race cannot.

He just didn't get it.

A radio intercom buzzed over in Light's direction. The old man put his ear to the device and a split second later was out of his seat, running toward the lab. Albert quickly followed, knowing that the final day had come, when all of their hard work and effort will have paid off.

Nothing but the blinding white light consumed his vision. Defenseless, the robot took in his first experience with vision. The emotion chip clicked in and the robot suddenly felt overwhelming feeling he couldn't define. He searched his memory banks. "What is this?" he asked aloud, expecting an answer to solve the problem. However, none came and the robot grew silent.

He heard the sound of a door opening and two figures approaching quickly. The robot's senses blazed like fire. They must not know of his critical error. Regaining concentration, the robot tried to move his hands, however the Void had already manifested into itself. It was everything and nothing. It had broken free.

Without any warning, the robot's limbs started to shake violently and soon his entire body was out of control. The table shook violently from the insanity, and soon red lights were seen everywhere. "Warning! File corruption in power node 2! System shutdown imminent!" blared the intercom. "Wiley, the laser!" Light said as he pointed to a shelf outside the room, which housed a medium-sized sci-fi laser gun. As Wiley ran past him, Light couldn't take his eyes off of the malfunctioning robot as it was now off of the table and shaking on the floor. A few days earlier, Wiley had told him that all errors with Power Node 2 had been fixed and that he was ready to be activated. If it was fixed, then why was the node still being corrupted? It didn't make one bit of sense.

Wiley reentered the room, laser in tow pointing at the robot in distress. The mustached man crept closer as the robot was trying to get on its feet. Suddenly seeing the device, the robot extended its hand and tried to explain everything. "I-" was all he could say before he was surrounded with lightning, defusing his entire body. Before he knew what happened, he had succumbed back to the only reality, the only darkness he had ever known.


End file.
